


Bedtime Snack

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Lactation, Mommy Kink, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Stuffing, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: In the future when Emmy and Desmond are expecting. Desmond gets a reward, which then leads him to trying to coerce a secret kink from Emmy. Will he be able to solve the puzzle and earn 69 picarats!?
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Bedtime Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Very mild spoilers for second trilogy of the series.
> 
> Started this years ago, wrote 2/3rds of it today.

Desmond Sycamore was ecstatic. He and Emmy Altava, former rival and current lover, were expecting a child. It had been a few months now, and it certainly showed on Emmy. Desmond did his best to encourage his wife to let him take care of physical labor, as much as she resisted. He also collaborated with his faithful butler Raymond to prepare healthy meals for her. Though it was a lot of work, things couldn't have been better.

Until, one night, when Desmond hadn't eaten dinner before going to bed. He awoke at two o'clock in the morning to the sound of his own stomach growling, but no part of him wanted to get up. He had spent the entire day working on a particularly brutal excavation site, and his limbs ached. He groggily tried to leave the bed, when Emmy grabbed his hand.

"Oh, sorry darling. Did I wake y-"

"I can help you with that." Emmy cut him off.

Desmond laid back down, flushed with embarrassment at the fact that his stomach growling alone had woken her up.

"What is it? Do you have something on the nightstand?" Even with Desmond pushing Emmy to eat less junk food for the baby's sake, she was still known to keep packs of cookies in the drawer.

"No, not exactly... " Emmy pulled his head down to her breasts and giggled in the darkness. "Guess what I can do as of yesterday! Open wide!" She pushed her right nipple into her lover's mouth, and he was surprised to taste something besides skin. "I'm lactating now! C'mon, let's test these puppies out!"

Desmond was shocked, but it tasted so sweet, felt so warm... He couldn't help but begin to suck.

"Isn't it good? I tried too... For science, of course!" He could only moan in response and press his face closer into her chest.

"This feels so weird, ha ha!" Desmond moved away, leaking a bit of milk from his lips, and started massaging her other breast.

"Emmy... This is so, so good. Our baby is going to be very spoiled having you as a mother." He then quickly began sucking on her opposite breast. Emmy groaned at his speed.

"If you keep going like that... There won't be any left for the baby." Emmy snickered.

"We both know that isn't how biology works, dear." Desmond stopped suckling to reply. He tried to sound serious, but a few odd chuckles gave him away.

"Yeah, yeah. They just always say that in porn, y'know? It's kind of... Hot." Her laughs turned into embarrassed giggling as she turned away a bit. Even though they had been in a relationship for a few years now, Emmy still unconsciously struggled to lower her guard and open up to her partner. Desmond, once in private, was an open book and spill his guts about anything, including his kinks. Emmy was the opposite; though talkative in public, when it was only her and Desmond, she became shyer than normal. Every time Desmond found out one of his lover's kinks, it was either by accident or by slowly drawing it out of her, like a detective interrogating a suspect. With his eyes having adjusted enough to the dim light of the room to see Emmy look away and the sound of her laughter dying down, he knew he'd finally dug up another one of the girl's fetishes. 

"What do you like about it?" Desmond asked warmly, genuinely curious. 

"Um... F-forget I said anything!" Emmy stammered. "This is about you, Des, to reward you for being so helpful lately."

_So that's how she wants to play it._ Emmy expertly deflected his question with flattery, but Desmond Sycamore was no fool. He'd have to take drastic measures; he'd have to use the ultra-scientific "Hot or Cold" game. Desmond had long since learned that the more you push Emmy, the harder she digs her heels in, so he'd have to try everything until he got a reaction from her. 

"Well, thank you, Emmy." Desmond went back to slurping milk out of his lover's breasts. He twirled around the nipple with his tongue, barely grazed the skin with his teeth, massaged her breasts in every possible way he could think of, but nothing got the reaction out of the girl that he was seeking. _I tested everything I could think of, it must be mental stimuli rather than tactile,_ the scientist thought, _after all, she was triggered by the phrase rather than the action itself._ Desmond released his lips and sat up.

"Can you sit propped up? I'd like to adjust myself, you know, after the excavation today..." Even though it was a fake excuse, blaming anything on aches from a dig make Desmond feel like a crotchety old man, and he grimaced at the thought.

"Oh, of course." Emmy scooted up and pulled her pillows behind her back to prop herself against the headboard. "Better?"

"Much better." The brunet didn't hesitate to lay on his back, his head on the girl's lap, ready to continue receiving his reward. Emmy's breath hitched for half a second. It was barely audible, but Desmond heard it clear as day. The girl instinctively reached her hand down to support her lover's head, bringing his face closer to her breasts. He could hear her heart thumping through her chest. _Getting warmer._

Desmond continued to suck Emmy's left breast, simultaneously nuzzling his head into her hand, trying to wordlessly encourage her to scratch it. She took the bait and began alternating between rubbing and scratching his head. Desmond stopped sucking again with a loud "pop" and looked up at her in the dim light of the bedroom. He tried to speak in the sweetest voice he could muster, focusing on her with doey auburn eyes. _Time for the final blow._

"This feels sooo good, Emmy. I love you." Desmond felt her quiver. "You're going to be such a good mommy." He felt another shiver. "I love this... It's like I'm your baby." She gulped at the final word. "You like this too, don't you..." They locked eyes. "Mommy?"

Emmy moaned and mouthed "yes" so quietly that Desmond could only hear a faint "s" sound. _Bingo. Puzzle solved._ Emmy reached her right arm over, trying to pull her baby's legs closer to cradle him better. 

"Make sure you..." Emmy swallowed before continuing to whisper shakily. "Drink it all up, baby." She was obviously embarrassed, so Desmond just had to lean into it until she would finally be comfortable with herself too.

"Mmm... It tastes _good,_ Mommy." He tried to switch to her neglected right breast, but her arm was in the way. 

"Just a second, baby." Emmy was reaching over to pull Desmond's member out of his briefs. "You deserve even more love for being so sweet." The blushing brunette started rubbing his cock with one hand and pulling his head over to her right breast with the other. Desmond immediately latched on and started sucking sloppily, trying to be as loud as possible for his Mommy. "My baby's so... spoiled... Aren't you?" Even without any stimulation on the area, Emmy's clit began throbbing hard, and she had already been getting to the point of soaking through her underwear. 

Desmond was facing a similar situation. His stomach sloshed with the sweet milk of his lover while he bucked his hips feebly into her awaiting hand. 

"M-Mommy, I feel... Something coming!" Desmond shifted awkwardly to hug Emmy's stomach and yelped as he smacked his hips into Emmy's fist, his balls hitting her wrist with an audible slap. His cum spurted out from between her fingers and shot into the air, landing on his legs and Emmy's arm. As this happened, Emmy had her first nipple orgasm. She didn't know she was even _capable_ of that. It rocked her entire body and she let out a long, low groan as she rode it out. The couple was left laying on the bed, both panting from an orgasm they didn't expect. Desmond was the first to roll over to his usual spot. He licked the last of the milk off his lips.

"Well, _hic_ , I'm not hungry anymore." He said, rubbing his sloshing stomach. Emmy pursed her lips as she examined her breasts.

"That's all well and good, but now my boobs are leaking _way_ more than they were before." Sure enough, her nipples were steadily dripping white liquid down her torso. She looked over at Desmond. "Will you be my baby again, just one more time?" At this point Desmond ached in his limbs _and_ his stomach, not to mention how exhausted he was... But in the end, he couldn't deny the silent plea shining in Emmy's eyes. That, and he _did_ vow to take incredible care of Emmy throughout her pregnancy...

"Anything for you, Mommy."


End file.
